


Ideas of a Queen Without Fear

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chameleon Skin, Death Vision, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Enhanced Person, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear sensing, Female Friendship, Fights, Fire Touch, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Power Diasabling, Powerful Dusts, Protective King, Protective Queen, Protectiveness, Sense Magic, Shapeshifter, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Every King needs a Queen. Someone they can trust completely, and someone who has their back. But with every relationship, it requires some give and take.Living in Wakanda and being the King and Queen of that land. Requires staying in Wakanda, only to venture out on occasion. But sometimes the old rules, are meant to bend... just a little.T'Challa remains in Wakanda, while his Queen handles things outside of Wakanda. It causes him to miss her dearly, but he trusts her to handle herself.When it comes time to bring his Queen home. T'Challa is impressed, by the unique women his Queen has brought together. As her own little group of superhero badasses. Without a second thought, T'Challa recruits all of the women. To not only help him, but to also help most of the Avengers fight against forces beyond their control.





	1. Her Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler, I do have another account on this website. If you have run across, "Ideas of a King" that little gem would be mine. Although the titles are similar, these stories are not the same.  
> I personally chose to do a similar title, and cover on wattpad for both stories. Because I thought it was a cute idea.
> 
> Anyway, I am trash. So keep your eyes peeled for movies quotes, used/said by other characters in my story. Brownie points, if you can point them out in the comments.

"Spread out."

 

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean we don't know where we are, and-"

 

"I said spread out!"

 

"Okay! Sorry!"

 

-

"Damn kid, always has something to say."

 

"I hate to say, he kind of had a point."

 

"Don't even start with me!"

 

-

"Would you please focus?"

 

"Can someone turn off the coms? You guys are really annoying."

 

"That's the best idea I've heard!"

 

"No don't-!"

 

-

A loud screech is heard in everyone's ear.

 

-

"Finally, quiet."

 

"A little too quiet..."

 

"Of course you follow me."

 

"Well the place isn't that big. Besides we have-"

 

"I don't need an explanation!"

 

"Sorry."

 

\--

"You guys really do talk too much."

 

"Who-?"

 

-

Eyes appear on the wall.

 

-

"Whoa-!"

 

-

A woman steps away from the wall. Her appearance changes, to something more human.

 

-

"You should've done your homework." The woman smirks, before punching the man in the iron suit.

 

"Hey now!" The man says annoyed.

 

"Let me at her!"

 

\--

A Black Panther runs down the hall, tackling the boy.

 

-

The boy screams in fear, the Panther's paw rests on his chest, and he tries protecting his head.

 

-

"Bad kitty!" The man aims his hands at the Panther.

 

-

The Panther swipes at the metal man.

 

-

"Oh I'm not scared." The man prepares to fire.

 

\--

A hand grabs the man's metal shoulder. Causing his suit to malfunction.

 

-

"What?" The man turns around.

 

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you." A different woman smirks.

 

"How many of you, are there?" The man asks.

 

-

The second woman tilts her head.

 

-

The man's mask opens on its own.

 

\--

"What-?"

 

"Sleep." A third woman appears, blowing dust in his face.

 

-

The man sneezes and then he passes out.

 

\---

"How many of you are here?" The second female asks, standing over the boy.

 

"Just- just-"

 

-

The Panther growls.

 

-

"Ah! Okay! There's three other guys here!" The boy confesses.

 

"Shit." The third female sighs.

 

-

Whistling gets the women's attention, they all turn around or look up, and then they're blinded by a flash.

 

\----

A young woman with short black hair gasps.

 

-

"What Averie? What did you see?" An older blonde woman asks.

 

"We need to get out of here!" Averie looks her friend in the eyes.

 

"Who's coming?" The blonde asks.

 

"I don't know, but we need to go!" Averie demands.

 

\--

Sirens go off, signaling the alarm.

 

-

"Come on!" The blonde grabs Averie's arm.

 

"Where's Destiny?" Averie asks over the alarm.

 

"Probably with Zara." The blonde answers, as they make it into the hall.

 

\--

"Felicity! Averie!" An older brunette woman, runs down the hall. With a young blonde behind her.

 

"Zara did you see anyone?" Felicity asks.

 

"No I found Destiny in the lab. I grabbed her, when I heard the alarm." Zara explains.

 

"We should get going then." Felicity nods.

 

"But who-?"

 

\--

The alarm cuts off.

 

-

"They're inside." Averie states.

 

"Destiny and Averie-"

 

"We're not going to be treated like kids!" Averie objects.

 

"Fine." Zara sighs.

 

"Destiny do you have your dust on you?" Felicity asks.

 

"I always carry some." Destiny nods.

 

"Good you might need to use them." Felicity nods.

 

"Averie I want you-" Zara gets a chill. "They're terrified."

 

"The people who broke in are scared? That's ironic." Felicity rolls her eyes.

 

\---

"I still don't think splitting up was-"

 

\--

"Averie go!" Zara pushes Averie, towards the voices.

 

-

Averie runs towards, the oncoming people.

 

-

"Destiny and Felicity, I'll signal you." Zara nods.

 

\--

"I don't like this." Destiny sighs.

 

"We're used to it." Felicity shrugs.


	2. Don't shoot her!

Averie camouflages herself, to match the wall.

 

\--

Two men walk down the hall. One of them is dressed head to toe in metal. While the other has an insect, symbol on his chest.

 

\---

"Kid you really need to stop talking." The metal man sighs.

 

"Well in classic horror movie fashion." The kid begins.

 

"You both should really shut up." Averie laughs, opening her eyes.

 

-

The metal man is startled, and he aims his hand at the eyes on the wall.

 

-

Averie drops the floor.

 

\--

A Panther tackles the metal man. While the boy screams in fear.

 

-

The metal man shoves the Panther off.

 

-

The Panther slides across the floor.

 

\--

Averie watches another vision, flash before her eyes. But this time, it's only about Zara's death.

 

\---

"Okay what's going on?" The man asks annoyed.

 

-

The Panther gets ready to pounce again.

 

-

"Do it and I'll shoot you!" The metal man threatens.

 

"Don't!" An accented man shouts.

 

"Huh?" The kid turns around.

 

-

A man dressed as a Black Panther, steps forward.

 

-

"Uh your highness, I wouldn't-" the boy tries to warn.

 

"Zara, they're with me." The man removes his helmet.

 

-

Averie's appearance turns human again, and then she looks at Zara.

 

-

The three men watch as the Panther, turns into a woman.

 

-

Paws turn into hands, fur turns into skin, and the cat's face turns human.

 

-

"What the shit?" The boy shouts.

 

-

Averie giggles.

 

\--

Zara gets to her feet, and then see looks at the floor.

 

-

The man in the Panther suit, approaches Zara.

 

\---

"Is this what you've been up to?" He asks, standing close to Zara.

 

"Politics aren't my thing." Zara smiles, meeting his eye.

 

-

The man touches the scars on Zara's right cheek.

 

-

Zara turns her head away.

 

\---

"Who else is with you? Who the hell are you? And what the hell is going on?" The metal man shouts.

 

-

Zara rolls her eyes.

 

-

The man in the Panther suit, shakes his head.

 

-

"Funny, we could ask you the same thing." Averie says, as she stands up.

 

-

The boy screams.

 

-

Averie laughs.

 

\--

"Destiny. Felicity. They're the good guys." Zara smiles at the man in front of her.

 

-

Felicity walks out around the corner. With Destiny protectively behind her.

 

-

The three men look at Destiny and Felicity.

 

\--

"Who are they?" The metal man asks standing up.

 

"Averie. Destiny. Felicity. This is King T'Challa." Zara introduces the man in front of her. "T'Challa that's Averie."

 

-

Averie waves, behind T'Challa.

 

-

T'Challa nods, looking over his shoulder.

 

\--

"Those two are, Felicity and Destiny." Zara points behind her.

 

-

T'Challa nods again, over Zara's shoulder.

 

\--

"What about them?" Felicity asks.

 

"This man is Tony Stark." T'Challa points to the metal man.

 

-

The metal man's mask opens up, to reveal a person inside.

 

-

Destiny smiles at Tony.

 

-

Zara rolls her eyes, she's heard of Stark before.

 

\--

"The boy is Peter Parker." T'Challa points to the insect kid.

 

-

Peter pulls off his mask to wave.

 

-

"Hi everybody." Peter smiles.

 

-

Averie looks Peter up and down.

 

-

Felicity shakes her head.

 

\--

"Who is she?" Tony asks, pointing at the woman in front of T'Challa. "She failed to introduce herself."

 

"This is Zara." T'Challa steps aside, so Tony and Peter can see her. "She is my Queen."

 

-

Zara smiles.

 

-

Felicity, Averie, and Destiny stare in surprise, as their jaws collectively drop.

 

\--

"Oh... And you almost killed her Mr. Stark." Peter gasps.

 

-

Tony glares at Peter.


	3. Does he like cats?

"Hang on, Queen? I thought you were-" Tony furrows his brow.

 

"He handles the politics in Wakanda. While I take care of matters out here." Zara crosses her arms.

 

\---

"What happened to your face?" Peter asks.

 

-

Zara puts her head down.

 

-

"That's a private matter." T'Challa states.

 

"S-s-sorry." Peter sheepishly mumbles.

 

\----

"Zara it's time you come with me." T'Challa turns to Zara.

 

"T'Challa I-"

 

"Whoa hang on. Just because she's your Queen. Doesn't mean, she can just abandon us!" Felicity objects.

 

-

Zara clears her throat with a smile.

 

-

"Of course Zara has adopted, some strong women." T'Challa sighs.

 

-

Zara giggles.

 

-

"As a courtesy, you three will be joining us." T'Challa nods.

 

"Where are we going?" Destiny asks.

 

"Back to my tower." Tony states.

 

"Okay, sure." Destiny nods.

 

-

Felicity shakes her head.

 

\---

"What's going on?" Zara asks T'Challa.

 

"Something you can handle." T'Challa smirks.

 

"Funny." Zara snorts. "Let's go ladies."

 

"I'm sorry, but we're supposed to trust him? Just because both of you..." Felicity hesitates.

 

-

Zara turns around to face Felicity.

 

-

T'Challa looks at Felicity.

 

-

"It was insane enough, to trust a woman. That can turn into a literal cat, but to trust a guy dressed as one?" Felicity shrugs.

 

"Fair enough." Zara nods. "But I need to go. I won't force any of you to come."

 

\--

T'Challa smiles as Zara turns to him.

 

-

Zara takes T'Challa's hand, and he escorts her out.

 

\---

"Am I the only one, who's still confused?" Peter asks.

 

"Just go kid." Tony leads him out.

 

-

Felicity, Averie, and Destiny look at each other.

 

\---

"I'm not sorry. But that Tony guy, is hot!" Destiny states.

 

-

Felicity shakes her head again.

 

\--

"Zara wouldn't put us in danger. Why should we abandon her?" Averie shrugs.

 

"Yeah, you're right." Felicity sighs. "Come on children."

 

\---

"Do you think he likes cats?" Destiny asks, as they try to catch up.

 

"Zara's his Queen. What do you think?" Averie giggles.

 

-

Felicity laughs.


	4. Kiss your Queen

Felicity, Destiny, and Averie board a very high tech jet.

 

\--

"This must be Wakandan technology." Averie says, as she looks around.

 

\---

"Destiny is anyone here-?" Felicity turns to her.

 

"No they're either human, experimented on, or gifted something herbal. No one possess any sort of magic." Destiny shakes her head.

 

-

Felicity nods.

 

\----

"Have a seat anywhere ladies." A blonde man in flag stripped blue suit says.

 

"Who are you?" Felicity asks, looking the man up and down.

 

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." The man offers his hand.

 

"I'm Felicity." Felicity shakes his hand. "These two are Destiny and Averie. We're with Zara."

 

"Nice to meet you." Steve smiles.

 

\--

"Where is-?" Destiny looks around the open jet.

 

"She's with T'Challa over there." Steve points over his shoulder.

 

"Oh, I don't want to bother her." Destiny nods.

 

\---

"I guess we know T'Challa does like cats." A man dressed in red and grey jokes.

 

"Sam." Steve sighs.

 

-

The man laughs.

 

-

Felicity and Destiny try to hide their giggling.

 

-

Averie smiles as she shakes her head.

 

\--

"Sam Wilson." The man introduces himself.

 

"Felicity, Destiny, and Averie." Felicity introduces them.

 

"Have a seat ladies, we'll be taking off soon." Sam smiles.

 

"Come on guys." Felicity sits on the other side of the jet. She looks across the jet at Zara.

 

-

Zara smiles at Felicity, before looking at T'Challa.

 

\---

"Are your friends-?"

 

"They're unique, and I trust them... Enough." Zara nods.

 

\--

"Are you going to come home this time?" T'Challa asks, whispering his question.

 

"Last time I tried, Killmonger was-"

 

"I'm King now. I've always been the King." T'Challa squeezes Zara's hand.

 

\--

"I'm sorry about your father. I wish I could've been there for you." Zara sighs.

 

"My father truly respected, and deeply admired you my love." T'Challa smiles.

 

"Your father was a good man." Zara smiles at T'Challa.

 

\---

T'Challa looks down at Zara's scars on cheek. He strokes her cheek, with his fingers.

 

-

Zara turns her head away.

 

-

"You know Shuri can-"

 

"I'm not ready for that yet. I just wish you'd stop bringing it up." Zara stares in front of her.

 

"I should've been there to protect you." T'Challa sighs.

 

"I'm not as fragile as I look." Zara glares at T'Challa.

 

"I know. But you can still accept my help." T'Challa nudges Zara.

 

\--

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Zara shakes her head.

 

"You helped shape me into the man I am." T'Challa kisses Zara's cheek.

 

-

Zara smiles.

 

\----

"I've missed you so much." T'Challa whispers.

 

"Months, turned into years." Zara looks at T'Challa. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. You were doing what you enjoy." T'Challa shrugs.

 

"And what's that? I thought I was supposed to. Enjoy sitting on the thrown with you." Zara teases.

 

"You prefer protecting others. Such as the friends you have made." T'Challa shakes his head.

 

"Have you been told, that isn't how a Queen should-?"

 

"If anyone wishes to criticize what you do. They have to deal with me, and then you." T'Challa states.

 

"I am rubbing off on you." Zara giggles.

 

\---

"Would it be-?" T'Challa looks around the jet.

 

"You can kiss your Queen, if you want. It doesn't always, have to be in private." Zara smiles.

 

-

T'Challa smiles at Zara, and then he leans in to kiss her.

 

-

Zara returns the kiss, and she rests her hand on T'Challa chest of his suit.


	5. Felicity's gifts

"Okay everyone wipe your feet, before coming inside." Tony says, as he lands the jet.

 

-

Zara rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Zara." T'Challa smiles.

 

"Fine." Zara sighs.

 

\----

Tony is the first one off the jet, Peter practically chases after Tony, and then Steve walks off with Sam.

 

\---

T'Challa stands up, and then he turns to Zara.

 

-

"My Queen." T'Challa holds out his hand.

 

-

Zara smiles, she takes T'Challa's hand, and he helps her stand.

 

\--

"Are you coming ladies?" Zara asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

-

Felicity nods.

 

\--

Averie and Destiny follow Felicity.

 

\----

"Stark would want us to go to his lab." T'Challa gestures down the hall.

 

-

Zara nods and she follows T'Challa.

 

\----

"Okay first things first." Tony says, walking in wearing street clothes.

 

-

Zara and T'Challa stand at Tony's computerized table.

 

-

Steve stands in the corner.

 

-

Peter shadows Tony.

 

-

Sam sits on a random chair, in the middle of the room.

 

-

Felicity, Averie, and Destiny stand near the door.

 

\---

"You want to know, what we can do." Zara crosses her arms.

 

"Well yeah. No offense but-" Peter hesitantly starts.

 

-

Zara growls at Peter.

 

-

Peter jumps out of his skin.

 

-

Felicity laughs.

 

-

"Zara." T'Challa rests his hand on her lower back.

 

"I know." Zara shakes her head.

 

"Wow for a Queen-" Tony begins his insult.

 

-

Zara glares at Tony.

 

\--

"Felicity let's start with you." Steve clears his throat.

 

"Oh I don't think I should..." Felicity looks at Zara.

 

-

Zara nods to the computer table with a smile.

 

-

"Okay." Felicity shrugs.

 

-

Everyone watches Felicity walk up to the table.

 

\--

Felicity places her hand on the table, the table starts to flash, and then the entire table shorts out.

 

-

"What-? What did you just do?" Tony asks, running up to his table.

 

"She can disable power, from anything or anyone. It comes in handy sometimes." Zara smiles.

 

"She just destroyed a billion-" Tony glares at Zara.

 

"Relax, I can fix it." Felicity rolls her eyes.

 

"You just ruined Mr. Starks-!" Peter tries defending his hero.

 

-

Felicity flicks her wrist, and flames cover her hand. She curls her fingers, as though she's holding a baseball, and she throws a fireball at Peter's head.

 

-

Peter screams as he drops to the floor. The ball of fire hits the wall behind him. Leaving a black spot on the metal.

 

-

Everyone's eyes follow the flame, and then they look back at Felicity.

 

-

Felicity innocently shrugs.

 

-

Zara smiles proudly.

 

\--

"Is anyone else going to-?" Tony raises his voice.

 

"I will pay for damages." T'Challa offers, squeezing Zara's back.

 

-

Zara squirms.


	6. Destiny's gifts

"You. Other blonde." Tony points at Destiny.

 

"Me?" Destiny points at herself.

 

"Her name is Destiny." Zara states annoyed.

 

"Destiny. I'm sorry." Tony glares at Zara.

 

"Oof." Destiny scoffs.

 

-

Peter casually stands up.

 

\--

"What can you do?" Steve asks, shooting Tony a look.

 

"Well I know Tony, Sam, and Peter are human. Steve's been experimented on. T'Challa gets his gift from a plant. Zara, Averie, Felicity, and myself we're born this way." Destiny shrugs.

 

"Meaning?" Tony asks.

 

"She senses magic." Zara states.

 

"I also have magic dust that I use." Destiny says, pulling out a small vile.

 

"Magic dust?" Tony snorts.

 

"It really just herbal dust. But I make it magical." Destiny nods.

 

"Show him." Zara smiles.

 

"Oh... Okay." Destiny walks over to Tony.

 

"Not him." Zara shakes her head.

 

-

Destiny looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"The boy." Zara nods.

 

-

Destiny nods walking over to Peter.

 

\--

Peter stares at Destiny.

 

-

Destiny pours a small portion, of the dust into her hand.

 

-

"Sleep." Destiny blows it in Peter's face.

 

-

Peter coughs.

 

-

Destiny steps back.

 

-

"I don't-" Peter's eyes roll back, and he falls to the floor.

 

-

Sam falls off his chair laughing.

 

-

Destiny tries to hide her giggle.

 

\--

"Kid!" Tony runs to his side.

 

-

Peter lies on his back, with his eyes closed.

 

-

"Kid!" Tony shakes Peter.

 

-

Peter starts to snore.

 

\--

Tony angrily stands up and he looks at Destiny.

 

-

Destiny narrows her eyes at Tony. While her heart races.

 

-

"He'll wake in an hour. It was only a small portion." Zara states, ready to take Tony down.

 

"He better not be hurt." Tony stares at Destiny.

 

"He won't. He won't even remember falling asleep." Destiny smiles.

 

"You all think you're so funny." Tony mumbles.

 

-

Destiny walks back over to Felicity and Averie.


	7. Averie and Zara's gift(s)

"Averie, you have the floor." Zara gestures.

 

"Oh boy." Averie sighs.

 

"It's okay." Steve nods.

 

\---

"Well I get visions of someone's death. For starters anyway..." Averie shrugs.

 

"Meaning?" Tony asks.

 

"I saw how you would've killed Zara, in her Panther form." Averie looks Tony right in the eyes.

 

-

T'Challa looks at Tony.

 

-

"At least before T'Challa stepped in." Averie shrugs.

 

"I was attacked by a giant Panther! How else-?" Tony tries to defend.

 

\--

"Show them what you can do." Zara changes the subject.

 

-

Averie nods, she walks up to the blacked out table, and she rests her hand on it.

 

-

Steve steps closer to the table.

 

-

Averie's skin on her hand, changes to mimic the table.

 

-

"Impressive." Steve nods.

 

"She's gifted with chameleon skin." Zara smiles.

 

-

Averie removes her hand from the table. She holds up her hand, and her skin turns fleshy again.

 

\--

"Can you change to match someone's appearance?" Sam asks.

 

"That's shape shifting. That's different." Averie shakes her head.

 

\---

"And you Zara?" Steve asks.

 

"Gosh. What can I do?" Zara asks, resting her hand on her cheek.

 

-

Zara's hand turns into a paw.

 

-

Sam's eyes widen.

 

-

T'Challa steps back, letting his hand fall to his side, and Zara becomes a Black Panther.

 

\--

Steve leans over the table.

 

-

Sam stands up and he walks over to T'Challa.

 

-

The Panther sits on the floor, looking up at the stunned men.

 

-

T'Challa smiles down at Zara.

 

\--

"Does she-?" Sam looks up at T'Challa.

 

-

The Panther pounces on T'Challa.

 

-

T'Challa grunts as he's pinned to the floor.

 

-

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam nods.

 

"Okay Zara. Very funny." T'Challa pats her side.

 

-

Zara turns back into herself, as she sits on her King's lap, and she smiles down at him.

 

-

"Get a room." Sam teases.

 

-

Zara giggles.

 

-

"Sam!" Steve scolds.

 

-

T'Challa leans on his elbows.

 

-

Zara gets up and she helps T'Challa up.

 

\--

"Okay so you're gifted-?" Tony asks, pretending not to be fascinated.

 

"I'm a shape shifter. Mostly to my Panther form." Zara shrugs.

 

"Kinky." Sam mumbles.

 

"Come on man." Steve sighs.

 

-

Zara smiles.

 

-

T'Challa clears his throat.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Sam chuckles.


	8. Why did you break in?

"Now the elephant in the room." Felicity clears her throat.

 

"Why did you break into our facility?" Zara asks.

 

"I have to admit, that was my fault." Steve sheepishly admits.

 

"My turn." Zara looks at Tony. "Meaning?"

 

"I got a signal from... I thought it was a Hydra base." Steve shakes his head.

 

"Oh it was." Zara nods.

 

-

T'Challa looks at Zara surprised.

 

-

"What?" Steve asks confused.

 

"I suppose I need to explain." Zara looks down smiling.

 

"That might be a good idea." Tony snarkily responds.

 

\--

"What I do outside of Wakanda. Is I protect gifted individuals." Zara looks at Felicity, Averie, and Destiny.

 

-

Felicity looks down.

 

\---

"I had a map of Hydra bases. I'd found before, leaving Wakanda. When I arrived to that base, it was my last one." Zara turns her attention to the men. "What I wasn't prepared for. Was to find they had kidnapped someone. Intent on experimenting on her."

 

-

Felicity bites her inner cheek.

 

-

"I had taken out half of the guards, the scientists, and the engineers. When I got to their lab." Zara sighs. "There I found Felicity in a glass box. It was meant to be her cage."

 

-

Steve looks over at Felicity. His heart hurts, and it hits close to home for him.

 

-

"Of course I broke Felicity out. I expected her to run, after I explained it was safe. But instead she stayed, and help me take out the rest of the team." Zara smiles at Felicity.

 

-

Felicity looks up at Zara, and she smiles slightly.

 

-

"The two of us took care of the bodies, we cleaned up the place, and we decided to use it." Zara shrugs. "Then I learn what Felicity is capable of."

 

\--

"How did you find-?" Steve begins to ask.

 

"I found a file Hydra had of gifted individuals. Destiny and Averie were their next targets." Zara crosses her arms. "So Felicity and I recruited them first."

 

\--

"Zara helped us practice our gifts. We were close to perfecting them, when you guys broke in." Felicity says annoyed.

 

\--

"Why would you let her-?" Sam asks T'Challa.

 

"If I had known she was taking out Hydra. I wouldn't have let her go alone." T'Challa looks at Zara.

 

-

Zara clears her throat.

 

\--

"Why protect gifted individuals?" Steve asks.

 

"Because." Zara looks right at Steve.

 

-

Steve has a shiver run down his spine.

 

-

"Did I forget to mention. I can sense others fear Captain?" Zara smirks.

 

-

Steve clears his throat, and he puffs out his chest.

 

-

Felicity snorts.

 

\--

"You men are super soldiers, humans who have technology to make you inhuman, and you have herbs for the same purpose." Zara looks at all of the men. "Those make you heroes... I'm sorry, superheroes I mean."

 

"Tea." Averie whispers.

 

-

Felicity and Destiny laugh.

 

-

"While the rest of us, who are born with our gifts. You can classify us as mutants. But I prefer gifted individuals." Zara clears her throat. "We're considered monsters, abominations, and monsters."

 

-

Sam sits down in his chair.

 

-

Steve looks down.

 

-

Tony turns away.

 

-

"So I protect them. I help them perfect their gift, and I teach them to blend into the world. I've even made safe Havens for them." Zara explains.

 

-

The room falls quiet.

 

\----

"What happened?" Peter asks, sitting up suddenly.

 

-

Steve, Tony, and Sam jump.

 

-

Felicity, Averie, and Destiny double over laughing.

 

-

Zara hides her giggle.

 

-

T'Challa smiles.


	9. Showing the bedrooms

"I think that will be all for questions." T'Challa puts his hand on Zara's lower back.

 

\---

"Are we staying here?" Zara asks, looking at Tony.

 

"Yes for the time being." Tony nods.

 

"And we find our rooms how?" Felicity asks.

 

"I could stay with Tony." Destiny smiles.

 

"Absolutely not." Zara looks at Destiny.

 

"But-!" Destiny whines.

 

"Same for you Averie! No amount of camouflage, can blend you into the bed." Zara states.

 

-

Averie places her hand on her chest offended.

 

-

"Felicity." Zara turns her attention to her friend.

 

"First of all-!" Felicity tries to argue.

 

"No!" Zara sternly states.

 

"But you're going to be staying with T'Challa!" Destiny whines. "Why can't we-?"

 

"T'Challa is her husband! You dense person!" Felicity points out.

 

-

Destiny laughs at herself.

 

-

Zara cringes.

 

-

"Sorry, I'm dumb." Destiny nervously laughs.

 

\--

"Would anyone mind showing us, to our rooms?" Zara asks shaking her head.

 

"Wait... They're staying with us?" Peter asks confused. "Why am I so tired?"

 

-

Destiny laughs.

 

-

"I'll show all of you." T'Challa offers.

 

"Thank you." Zara smiles.

 

\--

"We'll supply all of you, whatever you need." Steve offers.

 

"We can get it ourselves. But thank you." Felicity turns down the offer.

 

"Understood." Steve nods.

 

\--

"Please follow me ladies." T'Challa takes Zara's hand.

 

-

T'Challa leads the women out into the hall. Then he takes them down, to the separate bedrooms.

 

\---

"The first three bedrooms. Are for the Captain, Sam, and Peter." T'Challa explains.

 

"Where does Tony sleep?" Destiny asks.

 

"Stark sleeps on a different floor." T'Challa smiles.

 

"Oh." Destiny nods.

 

-

Felicity rolls her eyes.

 

-

"No!" Averie slaps Destiny's arm.

 

"Ow!" Destiny laughs.

 

\--

"Zara and I, will be at the end of the hall." T'Challa points.

 

-

Felicity smiles.

 

-

"The door after Parker's room, is a closet. Felicity you're on the other side of that, Destiny you're next to Felicity, and then it's Averie's room." T'Challa points to each room. "Zara and I are two doors down from Averie."

 

\--

"Thank you for showing us our rooms." Felicity smiles at T'Challa.

 

"Yeah I'm exhausted fam." Destiny nods.

 

"Clothes will be on your bed for you." T'Challa nods.

 

\--

"Goodnight ladies." Zara smiles.

 

"Night." Felicity, Destiny, and Averie say collectively.

 

\---

"Are you tired my love?" T'Challa looks at Zara.

 

"Not really." Zara smiles.

 

-

T'Challa smiles as he leads Zara, to their shared room.


	10. Waited too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for how long this is.

T'Challa opens the bedroom door for Zara.

 

-

"Thank you." Zara smiles, as T'Challa holds the door.

 

-

Zara steps into the bedroom, and she walks towards the bed.

 

-

T'Challa enters the bedroom, and he closes the door behind himself.

 

\---

Zara sits on the bed and she smiles at T'Challa.

 

-

"Your friends are unique." T'Challa says, as he approaches Zara.

 

"Would you trust them?" Zara asks, sitting up straight.

 

"In time." T'Challa nods.

 

-

Zara smiles.

 

-

T'Challa smiles down at Zara.

 

\---

"Just say it." Zara rolls her eyes.

 

"You never answered me about before." T'Challa chuckles.

 

"Hm which part?" Zara asks, tilting her head.

 

"Are you coming home my love?" T'Challa asks, gently grabbing Zara's chin.

 

"I will, only if I can-" Zara begins.

 

"Of course your friends would be welcome." T'Challa interrupts.

 

"You're always so quick to please me." Zara pulls away.

 

\--

"My love." T'Challa gently cups Zara's face.

 

-

Zara meets T'Challa eyes.

 

-

"Do you know how much, I've missed you?" T'Challa asks.

 

-

Zara sighs.

 

-

"I trust you so much, and I know how strong you are. But I worry about you, being alone." T'Challa strokes Zara's cheek with his thumb. "I need you by my side."

 

"I love you T'Challa." Zara smiles.

 

"I love you too Zara." T'Challa kisses Zara.

 

-

Zara returns the kiss.

 

-

T'Challa pulls away to admire Zara.

 

\----

"Did Shuri make this suit?" Zara asks, touching T'Challa's chest.

 

"She did." T'Challa nods.

 

"Can you fit anything under it, like your old suit?" Zara asks.

 

-

T'Challa looks away with a smile.

 

-

"Are you blushing my King?" Zara teases.

 

-

T'Challa looks at Zara, his suit disappears into his necklace, and it leaves him standing naked in front of Zara.

 

-

"Impressive." Zara smiles looking T'Challa over.

 

"Its new technology-" T'Challa begins.

 

"I mean, you've been working out." Zara giggles looking up at T'Challa.

 

-

T'Challa chuckles.

 

\---

Zara stands up in front of T'Challa.

 

-

T'Challa grabs the hem of Zara's shirt.

 

-

Zara lifts her arms.

 

-

T'Challa takes Zara's shirt off of her.

 

-

Zara smiles as she unclasps her bra.

 

-

T'Challa tosses Zara's shirt on the floor.

 

\--

Zara drops her bra at her feet.

 

-

T'Challa looks Zara's body over.

 

\--

Zara unbuttons and unzips her pants.

 

-

T'Challa grabs Zara's pants, looping his fingers in the waist band of her panties, and he pulls them both down as he crouches.

 

-

Zara steps out of her pants and panties.

 

\--

T'Challa places his hands on Zara's thighs, he looks up at her as he stands, and he runs his hands up her body.

 

-

Zara blushes as she meets T'Challa's eyes.

 

-

"You're so beautiful my Queen." T'Challa whispers.

 

\--

Zara sits on the bed, she swings her legs onto the bed, and she lies on her back.

 

-

T'Challa climbs on to the bed, he gently places his hand between Zara's thighs, and he spreads her legs.

 

-

Zara reaches out for T'Challa as he leans over her.

 

-

T'Challa kisses Zara, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

-

Zara returns T'Challa's kiss.

 

\--

T'Challa leans on one elbow, while his free hand gently grabs his member, and he lines himself up with Zara's entrance.

 

-

Zara presses her knees against T'Challa's hips.

 

-

T'Challa smiles against Zara's lips. He slowly and gently enters Zara.

 

-

Zara moans.

 

\--

Fully inside Zara, T'Challa gently grabs Zara's sides, and he rolls onto his back.

 

-

Zara giggles as she now straddles T'Challa's lap.

 

-

T'Challa's hands rest on Zara's hips. While he smiles up at her.

 

\--

Zara leans down to kiss T'Challa, she then sits up, and she starts rolling her hips into T'Challa's.

 

-

T'Challa closes his eyes.

 

-

Zara's hands rest on T'Challa's chest and stomach. While she leans forward, to lift and lower her hips.

 

-

T'Challa's grip tightens on Zara's hips.

 

-

Zara leans her head back as she moans.

 

\--

T'Challa pushes his heels into the mattress. Rolling Zara onto her back, and he's on top of her again.

 

-

Zara cups T'Challa's face, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

\--

T'Challa's hands rest on the bed, while he pumps his hips into Zara, and she places her right leg on his hip.

 

-

Zara moans against T'Challa's lips.

 

\--

T'Challa starts kissing along Zara's jawline, he kisses his way down to her neck, and he lovingly nips at her neck.

 

-

Zara wraps her arms around T'Challa's shoulders. While she closes her eyes, and she moans in his ear.

 

\--

T'Challa leans down on his elbows, he spreads Zara's legs wider with his thighs, and he pumps his hips harder into her.

 

-

Zara muffles her moans, against T'Challa's shoulder.

 

-

T'Challa grunts against Zara's neck.

 

\--

Zara wraps her left arms tighter, around T'Challa's shoulders. Her right hand's nails dig into his skin.

 

-

T'Challa's left hand rests on Zara's side, while his right hand slips between their bodies, and he uses his thumb to rub Zara's clit.

 

-

Zara whimpers out a moan.

 

\--

"I'm so close." Zara moans in T'Challa's ear.

 

"I know." T'Challa says, as he kisses Zara.

 

\--

Zara's lower stomach tightens, her eyes shut tight, and her orgasm hits.

 

-

T'Challa feels Zara's walls, tighten around his member. It brings on his own orgasm, and he rides them both through it.

 

\---

Zara's arms loosen after she finishes.

 

-

T'Challa lazily lies on top of Zara, after he finishes. He tries leaning on his arms, so he isn't suffocating Zara.

 

-

Zara giggles as she holds T'Challa.

 

\---

T'Challa pulls out of Zara, he lies on his side next to her, and he covers them with a blanket.

 

-

Zara lies on her side facing T'Challa, the blanket tucked under her arm to cover her chest, and she smiles at T'Challa.

 

-

"I've been waiting too long for that." T'Challa sleepily mumbles.

 

-

Zara laughs, resting her hand on T'Challa's arm.

 

\--

T'Challa grabs Zara and he pulls her into his arms.

 

-

Zara cuddles up to T'Challa's chest.

 

-

T'Challa slowly falls asleep.

 

-

Zara closes her eyes, she listens to T'Challa's heartbeat, and then she drifts off to sleep.


	11. How she got them

"Stay here something isn't right." Zara says, as she exits her jet.

 

-

Other jets take off, with unspecified packages.

 

\---

"My Queen!" A member of the Dora Milaje gasps.

 

"Not now." Zara says, as she marches past her.

 

"Uh but Queen- uh Zara-!" The Dora Milaje member tries stopping her.

 

-

Zara marches her way to the throne room.

 

\----

A young man stands with a black robe around him, a big flashy necklace around his neck, and his hands in the robe pockets.

 

-

"Who the hell are you?" Zara asks eyeing the man.

 

"I'm the rightful king of Wakanda now." The man says, flaring his nostrils.

 

"The hell you are! Where is T-?" Zara gets annoyed.

 

"Dead!" The man states.

 

"Not possible." Zara shakes her head.

 

"Oh but it is true. He fell like the weak King he was." The young man gloats.

 

"You're full of lies!" Zara says angrily.

 

"Bow down to your King!" The man demands.

 

"Never." Zara refuses.

 

"You dare to challenge me?" The man scoffs.

 

"Yes." Zara nods.

 

"Alright then sweetheart." The man smirks.

 

-

Zara growls angrily. Her eyes changing, to that of a Panther.

 

-

The man raises his arms, his robe disappears into shreds of fabric, and he now wears a gold and black Jaguar suit.

 

-

Zara recognizes the suit, as something Shuri had been working on.

 

\--

The man gestures for Zara to come at him.

 

-

Zara growls again, shaking her head with a smirk.

 

-

The man lunges at Zara. He aims to high for his first strike at her.

 

-

Zara dodges him, and she kicks him aside.

 

-

The man slides across the floor, and his back hits the wall. This only adds to his annoyance towards Zara.

 

\--

Zara turns into a panther, and she attacks the man.

 

-

The man pushes himself up, he jumps into the air, and he lands a kick on Zara.

 

-

Zara lands on her back, with the wind kicked out of her, and she changes into a human.

 

\---

"Zara?" A voice says surprised.

 

-

Zara sits up and she looks over her shoulder.

 

-

A blonde is standing in the room. She left the jet, to check on Zara.

 

-

The man sets his sights, on the blonde next.

 

\--

"Get out of here!" Zara orders.

 

"Look out!" The blonde points.

 

-

Zara turns her head to look up, and at the last second... vibranium claws cut Zara's face.

 

\--

Zara pushes herself away from the man. She covers the right side, of her face and her eye.

 

-

"You're weak... like your King." The man now stands over Zara.

 

-

Zara looks up with her good eye. Blood running down her face. She's angry as hell, and now permanently scarred.

 

\--

"Back off!" A fire ball hits the man.

 

-

The man looks up at his new threat. He drops his armored mask, to better look at his prey.

 

-

The blonde stands her ground. Her hands covered with flames dancing around, ready to be used somehow.

 

\--

Zara quickly gets to her feet, her flesh left hand turns to a paw, and she swipes her claws at the man.

 

-

The man stumbles back, a knee jerk reaction of covering his face, and protecting himself from being hurt.

 

\--

Zara starts to run out of the room. She grabs the blonde, and they escape back to the jet.

 

\----

"Zara!" A young brunette gasps.

 

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" A young blacked haired female asks.

 

"I'll be fine" Zara waves them off, blood still running down her face.

 

-

The blonde looks at Zara.

 

-

"Get us out of here." Zara shakes her head.


	12. Nightmare or bad memory?

Zara's hand touches something. It scares her right out of bed, waking her up, and she looks around.

 

-

T'Challa is still sound asleep. His back is to Zara, he didn't notice her startle.

 

\--

Zara shakes her head at herself. She grabs clothes left out for her, she walks into the room’s bathroom, and she stares at herself in the mirror.

 

\---

Killmonger still haunts Zara's sleep. Not to mention her everyday appearance.

 

\--

Zara got lucky Killmonger missed her eye. However, from her eyebrow down to her cheek. She's left with scarred claw marks, on the right side of her face.

 

-

The scars constantly remind Zara. That is she hadn't left, T'Challa never would've fallen. Nor would he almost had died, because of her. Without her by his side, T'Challa was distracted.

 

\--

Zara looks at her reflection, she growls angrily, and she punches the mirror.

 

-

Glass falls into the sink, around the countertop, and onto the floor. Creating a lot of noise, and maybe drawing unwanted attention.

 

-

"Control your emotions Zara!" Zara growls at herself.

 

\--

"If T'Challa knew, he-!" Zara looks away from what's left of the mirror.

 

\--

"This is why some people. Don't think you're fit, to be his Queen." Zara mumbles angrily.

 

-

Annoyed with herself, Zara gets into the shower. Afterwards she dries herself, she gets dressed, and then she leaves the bedroom.

 

\---

T'Challa still seems to be asleep.

 

-

Zara walks to where, she assumes the kitchen is.

 

\----

Bowls clink together, as Zara rounds the corner to the kitchen. She isn't surprised someone else is up.

 

\--

When Zara sees who the person is. She welcomes their company.

 

-

"Couldn't sleep either?" Steve asks, sheepishly getting a bowl of cereal.

 

"Uh bad dream." Zara nods, standing in the hall.

 

"Bad dream, or bad memory?" Steve asks.

 

"A bit of both." Zara shrugs.

 

"Me too." Steve nods.

 

"Does it get better?" Zara asks, leaning on the doorframe.

 

"You get used to them." Steve shrugs.

 

"Do you really?" Zara asks, making a face.

 

-

Steve shakes his head sadly.

 

-

Zara nods with a sigh.

 

\---

"So uh your highness-" Steve begins.

 

"Zara, just Zara... Please." Zara smiles.

 

"Zara." Steve nods.

 

-

Zara continues to smile.

 

\--

"Can I interest you, in some uh...? Brand flakes?" Steve offers, holding up the box.

 

"No thank you." Zara shakes her head.

 

"It's Tony's idea of a joke. Since I don't do my own shopping." Steve explains.

 

-

Zara laughs slightly.

 

-

"Tony's jokes that they-" Steve begins to ramble.

 

-

Zara starts to hear someone walking down the hall.

 

-

"Z-Zara?" Steve asks looking up. He notices that she wasn't listening to him.

 

-

Zara's still distracted as someone walks towards them.

 

-

"Who is it?" Steve asks, not being able to hear or see anyone.

 

"T'Challa." Zara sighs looking down.

 

-

Steve furrows his brow.

 

\--

T'Challa walks up behind, Zara in the doorway.

 

-

"I see the Captain, has been keeping you busy." T'Challa looks over Zara's shoulder.

 

"Your highness." Steve nods.

 

-

Zara looks up at Steve, as she ignores T'Challa.

 

-

"Do you mind Captain?" T'Challa asks.

 

"Oh no, not at all." Steve shakes his head.

 

-

T'Challa nods, taking Zara's hand.

 

-

Zara looks over her shoulder at T'Challa.

 

-

"Come." T'Challa says, pulling Zara with him.

 

\--

"Goodnight Steve." Zara says, as she's pulled away.

 

"Goodnight." Steve nods.


	13. What did you dream?

T'Challa takes Zara back to their shared bedroom.

 

\---

Zara let's go of T'Challa's hand, she walks over to the bed, and she sits down with her head down.

 

\--

T'Challa walks over to Zara.

 

-

Zara avoids T'Challa's eye.

 

-

"Did you have a fight with the mirror?" T'Challa asks, lifting Zara's chin.

 

-

Zara stares at T'Challa.

 

\--

"What is wrong my Queen?" T'Challa asks, searching Zara's face.

 

"Why did you have to pick me?" Zara asks.

 

"What did you dream, that's leaving you so insecure?" T'Challa asks.

 

"Don't ask a question, to avoid my question." Zara says annoyed.

 

"I did not pick you Zara. You are not an item, someone picks off of a shelf." T'Challa states.

 

-

Zara pulls away.

 

-

"I fell in love with you. That is why I married you." T'Challa steps closer to Zara.

 

"Poor choice wasn't it?" Zara asks.

 

"Zara, my love. What are you hiding?" T'Challa asks, leaning towards Zara.

 

-

Zara turns her head away.

 

\--

The tears Zara has been, struggling with all night. Finally win the war, and Zara does everything to hide them.

 

-

"Talk to me... Please Zara..." T'Challa begs, as he sits on the bed.

 

"I still hold guilt-" Zara chokes up.

 

"My love. Please don't think that." T'Challa reaches for Zara. "You were out here protecting Felicity, Averie, and Destiny. If you had been home-"

 

"You wouldn't have almost died! We wouldn't have, almost lost the kingdom! If I had been home-" Zara raises her voice.

 

"Zara." T'Challa says calmly.

 

-

Zara sighs.

 

\--

"Look at me my love." T'Challa whispers.

 

-

Zara bites her inner cheek, she turns her head towards T'Challa, and she looks him in the eyes.

 

-

"We are together my love. I am alive, and so are you." T'Challa cups Zara's face. "Please do not let your heart remain heavy."

 

"I suppose it's un-" Zara pulls away to dry her face. "A Queen isn't meant to be, so emotional."

 

"Being against the book, against the norm, and against tradition is why I love you so much Zara." T'Challa smiles.

 

"Please stop being so perfect." Zara mumbles.

 

-

T'Challa chuckles.


	14. Don't be ashamed

Zara sits awkwardly on the bed.

 

-

"Please don't be ashamed, of your scars my love." T'Challa places his hand on Zara's.

 

"That's too much to ask my King." Zara shakes her head.

 

"I know my love." T'Challa nods.

 

"What do you have to be ashamed of?" Zara snaps.

 

-

T'Challa raises his eyebrows.

 

-

"T'Challa! Oh my-! I'm so sorry!" Zara covers her face with her hands.

 

"Perhaps we should go back to sleep." T'Challa suggests.

 

"Because it's obvious that I'm such a-" Zara tries putting herself down.

 

"Zara." T'Challa says sternly.

 

-

Zara puts her hands in her lap. She sheepishly looks up at T'Challa.

 

-

"Do not do that. The one thing I require from you." T'Challa shakes his head. "Do not attack yourself."

 

-

Zara sighs.

 

\--

"You should come home. You're cranky from being homesick." T'Challa kisses Zara's cheek.

 

-

Zara smiles.

 

\---

"Lie down with me my Queen. You should rest." T'Challa pulls Zara over to him.

 

"I don't deserve you my King." Zara whispers as she lies down.

 

"You're stronger, and more stubborn-" T'Challa kisses Zara's cheek.

 

-

Zara giggles.

 

-

"Person than I could ever be." T'Challa lies down behind Zara.

 

-

Zara reaches behind her, she grabs T'Challa's hand, and she puts his arm around her waist.

 

\--

"You are my better half, my soulmate, and you deserve all of the love I can provide you." T'Challa whispers in Zara's ear.

 

"Please stop being perfect." Zara giggles slightly.

 

"I love you." T'Challa holds Zara tightly.

 

"I love you too." Zara sleepily mumbles.


	15. Felicity

Steve places his empty bowel in the sink. He jumps when he turns around.

 

-

"Sorry." Felicity smiles sheepishly.

 

"Doesn't anyone sleep?" Steve jokes.

 

-

Felicity furrows her brow.

 

-

"Zara was just in here." Steve shrugs.

 

"Nightmare?" Felicity asks.

 

"She didn't specify. But yeah..." Steve nods.

 

-

Felicity looks down.

 

-

"If I would've stayed on the jet. Zara wouldn't have those scars, she wouldn't be haunted by them, and she could be her old self again." Felicity's guilt explains.

 

"What do you mean?" Steve asks furrowing his brow.

 

"Never mind." Felicity shakes her head. "Anything fun to do when you can't sleep?"

 

"Uh training, watch TV, eat something, or go for a walk I suppose." Steve shrugs.

 

"Pass." Felicity shakes her head. "I guess I'll just go lie back down."

 

"Uh Felicity-" Steve says, as she turns away.

 

-

Felicity looks at Steve.

 

-

"Do you want to talk?" Steve offers.

 

"No offense, but we just met." Felicity kindly turns down the offer.

 

"My friend was taken by Hydra too... Twice." Steve confesses.

 

"I'm sorry." Felicity sighs.

 

"Thank you." Steve nods.

 

"I'm not an open book Captain." Felicity tries walking away again.

 

"Maybe it'll help you sleep." Steve offers.

 

-

Felicity sighs and she turns around.

 

-

"Alright fine. You want the details, then sit down." Felicity sternly says.

 

-

Steve sits at the kitchen island, and Felicity sits across from him.

 

\---

"I'd heard about Hydra, through a lot of people. As I'm sure others have as well." Felicity begins.

 

-

Steve nods.

 

-

"What I didn't know was, the type of people they were after." Felicity sighs. "I was alone, on the run from my past. When I was ambushed and I woke up in a glass cell." Felicity looks down at her hands.

 

"Why were you running?" Steve asks.

 

"The day I realized I was different. I almost killed my..." Felicity hesitates. "My childhood was rough, to say the least. I was beaten often as a child."

 

-

Steve looks down.

 

\--

"When I was a teenager, I was fed up with the beatings. So I tried taking a stand." Felicity clears her throat.

 

-

Steve listens intently.

 

-

"My father hit me so hard, I had stumbled backwards, and I almost put a whole through the wall. He was angry with me, because I stopped him from hitting my mother." Felicity's hands turn into fists. "I steadied myself against the wall. I was so angry myself, and I was tired of hurting."

 

"I can understand that." Steve nods.

 

"I failed to notice the lights in my house started flickering and the paint was burning under my hand. But I refused to back down. So I attacked my father, tackling him to the ground." Felicity closes her eyes. "I started punching him, but that wasn't enough. I grabbed him by his shirt, and I just started screaming. I screamed until my voice was lost."

 

-

Steve's heart starts to hurt.

 

-

"Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and his shirt just melted in my hands. For once-" Felicity opens her eyes. "He finally had the slightest idea, of what it was like to fear someone."

 

-

Steve shudders as Felicity looks at him.

 

-

"My mother kicked him out and filed for divorce. She never treated me differently, but others did... It became too overwhelming so I ran. I wanted- no I needed to figure out who I am, and not who I was supposed to be after that." Felicity clears her throat.

 

\--

"Then Hydra found you?" Steve asks.

 

"Apparently people like to talk, and members had heard about me. They wanted to know the extent of my ability." Felicity nods. "But I refused to cooperate, and they tortured me."

 

-

Steve sighs sadly.

 

-

"Funny thing was, my father's beatings were much worse than Hydra's torture." Felicity laughs.

 

-

Steve furrows his brow.

 

\--

"I never understood why I was kept in glass. Until I overpowered a guard, once. He tried radioing for help, and when I grabbed the walkie it short-circuited in my hand." Felicity opens her right hand. "The guard grabbed his cattle prod, and tried touching me with it. But I threw up my hand and flame came out that melted it."

 

-

Steve looks at Felicity's hand, to see a flames coming from her fingertips.

 

-

"Stupidly shocked, I was busy looking at my hands. When the guard hit me right in the temple, knocking me out." Felicity shakes her head.

 

\--

"How long did they keep you?" Steve asks.

 

"I don't know." Felicity shakes her head. "I only left that cage, to be tortured or experimented on. I never saw the outside for what felt like... Forever."

 

\--

"And when Zara found you?" Steve asks.

 

"I was so broken." Felicity whispers.

 

-

Steve frowns.

 

-

"I was close to giving up, when this Panther broke into the facility." Felicity fidgets.

 

"What?" Steve asks.

 

"I've never told Zara this." Felicity looks at Steve.

 

-

Steve's taken back by the tears in Felicity's eyes.

 

-

"Part of me hoped Zara was there to kill me. To just be done with this burden, and I could finally be left alone." Felicity chokes up.

 

-

Steve reaches for Felicity, and he gently holds her hand.

 

\--

"The Panther turned into a person, and I was understandably shocked. She walked over to my cage, and shattered the glass around me." Felicity sighs. "I covered my head to keep out the glass. Then I looked up at her, and I felt lost... That if I left that cage, I wasn't sure I would be safe."

 

-

Steve squeezes Felicity's hand.

 

-

"She told me who she is, what she is, and she told me I could go that no one would hurt me again. She told me there was a safe haven I could go to, if I didn't truly feel safe." Felicity explains.

 

\--

"What choice did you make?" Steve asks.

 

"Well she stared at me, for a good while. Then she smiled and offered for me, to help her in protecting other's like myself. I thought it was crazy and really risky." Felicity shakes her head. "But she told me, that she could see I've been trying to so hard to be strong... For way too long on my own. And that I was stronger than I could ever realize. She offered to help me harness that strength, so that I'd never doubt myself."

 

"That sounds like the perfect partnership." Steve smiles slightly.

 

"It is." Felicity nods. "But at times, I just don't feel worthy of Zara or T'Challa's help.... They somehow find a way, to prove I'm very worthy of every good thing in my life now."

 

-

Steve and Felicity sit silently together.

 

\----

"I think I should get some sleep now." Felicity says, pulling her hand away.

 

-

Steve clears his throat as he nods.

 

\--

"Goodnight." Felicity says, as she stands up.

 

"Night." Steve says, as Felicity leaves.


End file.
